


Your selfmade prison

by Fiannalover



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Flirting Under Fire, Innuendo, Magical Accidents, Mutual Pining, Shuten's general lack of all-ages safety, Tumblr Prompt List Request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: The most perfect of the onis is, only naturally, the most shackled down of them all.





	Your selfmade prison

To most of Chaldea, Shuten’s interest in Kintoki was puzzling. No, not so much “puzzling”. The forever contradictory nature of onis meant that the inherent impossibility of this romance made it all the more possible.

Yes, the fact Shuten was, completely and utterly, the perfect oni, otherwise, made this all the more inevitable. What a perfect match, truly! For her, the thrill it gave was like that of the finest wine. One that she wondered when she’d taste again.

* * *

“Shuten! Quit it already!”

Haha… Oh, what absolutely exhilarating toxicity. Such a plain, simple mission, another Grail to be rescued. But now… Oh, what a surge! The sheer delight that having this power run through her.

She couldn’t be bothered with the other being inside the cup that moved her fowards. Another chance for chaos, pillaging and destruction was one she would not refuse. 

“What is it, boy? Isn’t this something you can indulge me at, just once?” She requested, the energy of the Grail dripping off her every word. Her sword swung forwards, missing the Berserker barely. “Please~ Just like our old drinks and dances.”

“Shut it already, you crazy woman!” Kintoki answered back, his axe striking back. Shuten blocked the blow with her weapon, but, even as the Holy Grail started to empower her, she skidded backwards.

With some of the boy’s lightning now running through her, new ecstasy hit her mind. Yes, yes, yes. “Come on, boy. Serve me more~” The moan that she didn’t bother to even try holding back left her mouth, before she derangedly threw herself against Kintoki again.

How long, until Master interferes again? No matter, at all. This has happened before. In Rashomon. In Onigashima. At Babylon. During Setsubun. Time, and time again. They’d fight, pleasure that she’d savor and be forgiven for.

A slash landed on Kintoki’s stomach.

It was nothing too deep. However, this time, the song and dance suddenly faced a complete shift. The Berserker’s demeanor and posture lost it’s characteristics, replaced only by feral strength as his Madness Enhancement kicked in.

This time, with this sudden burst of monster-like strength crashing against her, Shuten finally passed out.

* * *

To return to Chaldea, once again.

Slowly, but surely, her Spirit Core recovered, until she was able to resume wandering through the facility. A thing or two, different, sure. Master and Mash sighed, sometimes, looking at her. Da Vinci’s smile oftenly changed into a scowl. But even in that, there was the similarity. The memories of the previous times.

And now, the confrontation.

“You really gotta quit with this kind of stunt, Shuten. This kind of ridiculous power-thirst only makes you a nuisance!”

A sly smile, before answering. “What is that, boy? It’s not like my body is one you don’t know. Nor is it one you haven’t before savored. Are the onis truly something you fear so?” She teased, and yet, the reaction was not the expected one.

Kintoki didn’t get flustered. The Berserker let out a huff in annoyance, answering, “See, that is the thing that frustrates me about ya! You insist on keeping going back to this!” He exasperatedly vented. “For such beings of chaos and what not, you onis sure refuse some… Status Quo change. Just like mom does.” Letting out a scream of frustration, Kintoki just sighed and turned around. “Whatever! See ya later, Shuten. If you ever stop trying to go back to old times with me, know I’ll be happy to see ya.”

_ … Status Quo _ . She thought, as the man walked away.

Yes, there was no bigger slave to it than an oni like her. That’s just the way it was. Always been, always will be, most surely.


End file.
